


Hands Firmly Together

by Kalloway



Category: The Wrong Bridegroom - Sharon Shinn
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Gisele has an idea; Dannette does as well.
Relationships: Dannette/Gisele (Wrong Bridegroom)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Be The First! 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Hands Firmly Together

"I think, between Olivia and myself, we might be able to arrange for you to accompany me into town now and then," Gisele said as she reached to stroke Dannette's hair. "Whenever I go, I have so many guards around me that surely, a couple could make sure you don't escape..." 

"Because I have attempted that so many times," Dannette replied flatly from where she was sprawled on a bench in one of Kallenmore Castle's sunlit gardens. 

A year had passed, the king was still a dog, and Dannette had not minded her situation at all and certainly not even thought about considering escaping. She supposed that Gisele did have a point. It would be nice to do a little window-shopping now and then instead of relying on Gisele and various ateliers and shopclerks who were thrilled to bring their wares to the castle to show off for not just Dannette but Gisele and Olivia as well. 

"I would keep your hand firmly in mine, just in case," Gisele said as she knelt to kiss Dannette's half-parted lips. Dannette closed her eyes. 

Gisele's idea was a good one. Their relationship was certainly no secret. That was what allowed the queen to kiss her in the garden, and for, without excuses, a re-arranging of suites so that she and Gisele had a mostly-shared space but separate bedrooms. The little door between them allowed her to feel ever-so-slightly like she was getting away with something she wasn't supposed to when she slipped through after it grew dark and Gisele's maids were finished with her for the evening. 

They were all getting away with something, Dannette supposed as she reached to weave her fingers into Gisele's hair and keep her close, her tongue perhaps giving Gisele a few ideas for the coming night. 

"I would like that," Dannette said, when Gisele finally drew away. 

"Like what?" Gisele questioned, obviously distracted. "Ah... going into town?" 

"My hand firmly in yours. Even if not in town." 

Gisele laughed, soft and sweet, before settling into the space on the bench that Dannette quickly made for her. 

"I'll talk to Olivia." Gisele's hand was warm. Dannette held on tightly. 

Or, perhaps, Gisele was the one holding on... 

They'd found each other through the oddest of circumstances. 

They'd both keep holding on.


End file.
